The 60th Hunger Games
by iHillery
Summary: Neal Roven is 1 out of 24 unlucky teenagers to be forced to enter the arena for the 60th time. But this years games is different... Theres going to be a test for the tributes and its not what you think it might be. Alot of things go through his journey. The question is, he can start the challenge but will he ever finish it?
1. The Reaping

My eyes pop open from terror of the nightmares I had. Seeing myself dying a thousand ways in the arena defiantly scared me even more about the reaping today. Yes. This is coming from a sixteen year old.

I turn my head to the clock to my left trying to see how much more time until my marathon of nightmares will end, 6:00 am. Oh well, the more time before the reaping the better. I crawl out of my head and rub my eyes trying to wake up. I scrummage around my small dresser trying to find something presentable to wear. I manage to find a dress shirt and dress pants. I take a step in front of a small mirror in my room.  
_Doesn't look right_  
I ruffle my brown hair making it look better. My older sister calls me to the kitchen. Who knew she would be up so early, usually she'd be sleeping till nine. I rush down putting on my shirt.  
"Well your up early." I say.  
"Save it Neal. Eat. Now." She puts a plate with bread and butter on it. It looks a bit.. Rotted. Yum... I force to myself to scarf it down and try not to puke it out. I'm lucky to have food. I remind myself.  
"Grancy, I'm going for a walk. I'll be home soon."  
"Fine Tyfand but get home soon, got it?" My sister insures me.  
"Yes ma'am." I hop out the door and head towards the market place.

District 5 is a bit quiet today. Not as much fuss as usual. I stroll around trying my best not to think of what I might encounter today.  
_How many times is my name in the bowl again? I think 14, not bad for a 16 year old in my district._  
If you are wondering why my name is in a number of times it is cause my sister turned nineteen last year leaving me to be the only one in my family eligible for tesserae. My younger brother is only 10 years old and even if he was old enough for the tesserae I would never let him. My train of thought interrupted.  
"Hi Neal!" a voice calls behind me.  
" Oh, hi Katri" My girlfriend runs up to me, looking beautiful as ever. For once shes wearing a dress. That does not happen often.  
"Hey there handsome. I wanted to come by before the reaping, to wish you good luck. I cant image you being reaped." A sad look falls upon her.  
"Me to. But remember the odds of it are a bit small." I lift her chin and kiss her a small peck on the cheek.

We spend time walking around District 5 and triping over all the wires and energy panels around here. Being the distrct of power we use panels that powers electricity by reflecting off the sun. But anyways, Me and Katri talked and talked about... stuff. She also told me her father still doesn't like me. Oh great for me.

Time flew by faster than I thought. Before I knew it the horn rang telling us to go the the town square.  
"Its time to go" Katri gives me a hug and walks off to her sisters.

I walk slowly, looking around for Grancy but no luck. I finally reach the line still turning and looking. She must be in the adult section, but I'm to far to see. My turn comes up, the orange man asks me for my finger. The sharp needle shoots right through my skin and the pain hits the second the needle touches my finger. He puts my finger on a piece of paper then scans it.  
" You may go" The man tells me and I walk off.

I finally see my sister holding my brothers hand. He looks terrified. I walk over to the 16 year old boys section. I stand there. Motionless. Looking at the ground. My heart pumping louder than ever.  
"Hello Everyone!"Ow! A Capitol woman screeches into the microphone. My eardrums just popped. Whats her name again? Oh yeah Lentle.  
"And welcome to the 60th Hunger Games! And this years Hunger Games will be one of the best but you just have to wait and see for yourself."  
One of the best? Sounds interesting.  
"Now we have to select our tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor. This year lets do girls first." Lentle put her hand in the bowl swirling it around eager to pick up a name I just know it. Her hand quikly snatches a paper in a blink of an eye.  
"Thera Cligtan" Her voice echos off as a group of people back away from Thera. She makes her way to the stage. Show no emotion on her face. She has a chance of winning cause shes pretty. Before you say it NO I'm not crushing on another girl I'm saying that she is pretty, nothing more got it? Lentle grabs Thera's hands and pulls her to the stage.  
" Okay, time for the guys" She hops to the next bowl and puts her hand in it. She does the exact same thing.  
"Neal Roven!"  
I stand there shocked, not moving an inch. The boys around me back away. I snap out of it and start moving slowing to the stage. Once I get on top I see my sister wide eyed. I also look at Katri crying her eyes out.  
" Well these are this years 60th Hunger Games tributes!" The crowd stays silent. No words, just eye contact. My head turns to Thera still emotionless.  
"Umm.. Okay then shake hands please." We both take a step toward eachother locking eyes and shaking hands then letting go.  
"Well lets be getting you two to The Justice Building." Lentle walks of then peacekeepers led me to The Justice Building. The doors swings shut. Im alone.

This is bad. What am I going to do? Die? Yeah probably. The door opens and my sister and younger brother dome in. They both give me a hug.  
"Big brother, do you have to leave? I don't want you to." I look up at him.  
"Some day Grancy will tell you why I had to leave, Okay? Until then She will take super good care of you and make sure your good to her to." I give him a hug.  
"Neal, I'm so sorry this happened. I wish I could do something."  
"But you can't. Its fine." I give her a hug before the peacekeepers walk in and grb the both of them and drag them out. Then two more peacekeepers come and open the doors then Katri ran into my arms.  
"Don't leave me!" She yells.  
"I have no choice." I wipe the tears on her face. We both stay there silent in the hug then the peace keepers come in. And pull the away.  
"I love yo-" The doors slam shut.  
"I love you too" I whisper.  
Theres nobody left to see me and now its time for the games to start.


	2. Its Been a Long Day

The peacekeepers lead me to a carriage. I step inside finding Lentle blabbing away to Thera about how the Capitol is amazing and glorious, but Thera ignored it. She hated the Capitol more than anyone in my district.

"Oh, hi there it seems we have both tributes. We can get going to the train." Lentle informs the rider and we head of. I look out the window watching people crowding the sidewalks and watching the carriage pass by. My eyes meet Katri as the carriage passes her. I look over to Thera, still emotionless.

How does she do that?

I don't know how I look when I walked on stage. I just hope I don't look stupid, that's all I want. Lentle asks the both of us to go off the carriage.

The second I step into the train my eyes open in aw. I take a sniff and it smell fantastic. Things that I have dreamed of having. The floor covered in a deep green fabric, the walls full of portraits hand painted, and the furniture and food looked amazing. Not even our Mayor can afford this kind of stuff. I put my hand on the couch, it was made from silk. Thera looks amazed too. Finally! An emotion on her face! We both took a seat beside each other staying silent. This is awkward. I finally break the silence.

"Nice place huh?" I say.

"I'd rather be at the comforts of my own home, but yes, this place cost more than anyone in our district can afford." She replies.

"So... Do you remember who our mentor is again?" I ask.

"Ducain. Total high ass. All the guy does is pop pills in his mouth. And he's what? 26 now. We'll be lucky if he remembers our names."

"I see my reputation in District 5 isn't good." Our heads shoot behide us and Ducain is in the room and with what Thera just said this ain't looking too good.

"Well your pretty well known in District 5, isn't the most dandy. Most people hate your guts cause you let our kids there die every year." The second she finished saying that Ducain smashed his hand into the coffee table in front of her.

"If your trying to scare me, it's not working." She says sharply.

"Well then missy, what you should be scared of is you might die. So I hope you respect me and just do as I say to try to survive."

Ducain walks out the room. Thera just rolls her eyes.

"What a drug attic. Sure, he won once. Doesn't mean he can make us win."

"Well, maybe he can. You can't tell the future." I replied with a sigh.

"I'm not telling the future, I'm telling the truth."

"How would you know, though?" I narrowed my eyes.

Thera scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So you hear this years games have some kind of test?" She asks.

"No. I haven't. What do you mean a 'test'?"

"Don't know, maybe something about out smarts or something." Thera replies.

"But don't they do that during the private sections with the game makers?"

"All I know is they say that it is something to make this years games the best ever." She says.

"They say that every year, don't they?" I point out.

Both our mentors walk into the room. Lentle and Ducain. Oh great.

"Take a seat." Lentle sits down.

"I'm already sitting." I joke, I hear Thera laugh. Lentle frowns at me.

"Well, we have some smart talking tributes here." Ducain interrupts the fun.

"Lets just talk for a bit, Ducain." Lentle sits down in one of the two seat in front of me. Ducain sits in front of Thera. This still isn't looking good.

"So, lets cut to the chase, can either of you wield a weapon?"

I think, what can I do? I've never held a sword in my life. Knives? No, not original. Wait, I know, blow darts. There's a bar near my house and there's a section where you can throw darts for fun. And the way I've seen it in the games, many people have used them before. Sure, its not the most original weapon ever but is better than knives.

"I can throw spears and daggers." Thera says.

"Well, that's perfect for training!" Lentle smiled, "What about you, Neal?"

"Um, I can throw blow-darts." I looked down, "They have needles on the end or sharp points. They drive deeply into the skin and it makes the enemy pass-out if it's the kind with a needle." I looked back up, seeing there reactions.

"We'll give it a shot. But we are not so sure if they are blow-darts in the training center." Ducain explained giving a you-know kind of look.

"Are you sure? I've seen them in the games before." I looked at them, waiting for an answer.

Thera comments, "No, not every year."

The room then on stays silent.

"I think the recap should be on by now. Lets watch it." Lentle runs over to the tv and turns it on.

I see reaping after reaping. The first two districts have all volunteered tributes, of corse. Sparkle is the female tribute from 1. Valeria and Skene from 2. The boy from District 1 is handsome. His name is Byle. The second he walks on stage the girls start gruelling. I look to Thera, she seems wide-eyed. Oh jeez. Then District 3 has a beautiful 15 year old female tribute. What's her name? Saffra, I bet all those Capitol perverts will give her some sponsers. District 4 has a girl volunteer, but the boy tribute has no volunteer. His name is Leonis. It seems that . Nothing seems to be interesting about us, besides Katri screamed my name as I walk on stage. What? I must have not heard her from my train of thoughts. The boy from six is huge! Then.. What the? The girl from seven... is so mysterious. Her long bangs cover her face. No matter how many angles and shots the gamer makers tried, they couldn't see her face. The only thing you can tell about her looks is that she has hazel brown hair and pale skin. Yawda, yawda, yawda. Nothing interesting for District 8. Boring! District 9 has the mayor's daughter as a tribute. That has never happened before. Nothing worth thinking about after her. This IS gonna be the best games ever this year.

More Silence.

"You two should take a break and head to your rooms, its been a long day for you." Thera and I get up. "Oh, and later your stylists will come and get you ready for the tribute parade. You will really need to make an impression." Ducain says.

"Why?" I ask.

"So, they can remember you, it will get you sponsors and that will keep you alive."

Right.

I walk into a room labled

NEAL ROVEN

DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTE

They know my name already? That was quick. I'm not even staying on the train for a day. Oh well. I jump on the bed, biggest I've ever seen. I sit there for a second then all of a sudden the windows turn pitch black. The tunnel, to the Capitol underneath the mountains. I watch as the black stays. No light. We're here already? I wonder, what our apartment is going to be like.

Then a extremely bright light blinded me for a second as it hits my eyes. The light turns to giant beautiful buildings, shining and glistening. The Capitol is beautiful, but horrible at the same time. I hear screaming crowds outside my room. I walk out the room and into the room I was in before. Finding Thera at the window waving at the crowd blowing kisses. I walk toward the window looking outside. All the crazy looking people, even crazier than I thought. Their going crazy. Screaming, shouting, jumping, and waving at us. How it sickens me to know how much these morons love watching kids fight to the death. I look out the window and stare at them, can't even tell if their human or not.

After a while the crowd fades away, but even though I couldn't see them, I could hear them from a mile. I sat back down looking into the distance. Thinking about Katri and the games. We should be there within a few more minutes, then after that I need to be put in a dumb costume in front of all of Panem to see. It will be dreadful. And what will happen to my family? Erwin with Grancy, on their own. My parents are constantly fighting. Grancy and I couldn't take it anymore so we took Erwin and found a new house and stayed there. Watching our parents fight would make Erwin depressed and for, he stayed inside, refusing to eat, and to sleep. It was terrible for his health.

"Something on your mind?" I wake up from my daydreams.

"Just.. thinking." I reply.

"Yeah, it must suck for you. Since you got family and all." Thera says.

"How do you know?" I ask in confusion.

"Isn't that what we're all thinking about? Except those stupid Career tributes. Volunteering for no reason. Dumbest thing to do in the world." She answers. "Oh, wait I know what it is... Your girlfriend! Ha ha!" She burst out laughing.

"Wha, what? How do you?-"

"Are you kidding me? You two make out in brod daylight, I mean seriously get a room." I look down in embarrassment. "Aww little Nealy emb-w-arrassed?" She said mockingly.

"No I'm not!" I yelled.

"Yes you are" She replied.

"Ugh, no I'm not."

"Ugh, yes you are."

"No."

Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

" God dammit, NO!"

"Okay, okay, You just could've said so." Thera was always known to be able to bet on your nerve. Not in a bad way... Most of the time.

"Hey you two, time to get off the train." Ducain pops his head in the door then goes back outside. I stare once more at the window, looking at the Capitol. Then I walk out the train. Me and Thera get escorted by the peacekeepers to a huge building. Once we walked inside We we're led to an elevator with Ducain and Lentle.

"Dang. Those peacekeepers have a tight grip." Thera said holding her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. They can't afford to lose any of you or they would be killed." Ducain replies.

Lentle gives him the evil eye.

When we arrive to our floor I was amazed. This was way better than the train. The big red water like dinning table was int the middle of the room. I also see Avoxes everywhere.

"Come here you two. I'll take you to washing and waxing stations then you'll be able to meet your stylist." Lentle says.

2 LONG HOURS LATER.

OWWWWW! My everything is hurting! And are they even supposed to pluck a guys eyebrows? I've taken 4 burning hot baths, Extreme waxing, and been scrubbed to the point I feel like I'm burning in hell. When is this torture chamber over! Now they start brushing my hair. I hate that too.

They do another scrub down on me, then put me in this room and told me to wait for my stylist. I've waited for 2 minutes or so. She comes in the room. Well she doesn't look as bad as I thought.

"Hello, are you Neal?" She asks.

"Yes, I am." I slightly tilt my head down "Sadly."I whisper under my breath.

"Well congratulations!" She tells me. "I'm Iberis. I'll be your stylist. Tonight Thera's stylist and I have agreed on an outfit for the both of you for you."

"Your not gonna put me in a stupid looking costume right?" I ask.

2 EVEN LONGER HOURS LATER

I've been pampered to the point I feel like a princess. On the bright side (If there is one) My costume isn't half bad. I'm dressed in what looks like a silver fabric and two lighting bolts on my head. Their still putting make up on me. They won't let me move until its finished. Are they making me look like a clown? Oh god no!

"Here we're finished, what cha think?" She turns me over to a mirror. I look a bit flawless, but some of my flaws are there. Must be, because once I enter the arena there's no way I can cover my flaws with make-up.

"Now hurry and get in your chariot." Iberis led me to the chariot. "Here put these on. Its gonna be loud out there" She hands me a pair of earplugs. No wonder, there are gonna be thousands of people out there screaming.

I put on both earplugs and my prep team comes and lifts me on the chariot. Thera is already on. I look around seeing all the tributes. District 12 looks horrible of corse. The Career districts look good. District 3 girl looks stunning, I think I started to stare at her. Am I gruelling?

"Wow, found a new girlfriend already?" I hear faintly. I see Thera took of her earplugs so I do to.

"Say what you want Thera, but its not true I love Katri and that's that." I say.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes. "Hurry, put on your earplugs." I feel our chariot move and sounds of screaming mobs. I quickly put them on. I'm close to being outside... Then the sounds hit. BAM. AHHHH! I LOVE THEIR COSTUME! Even with earplugs it hurts. I start waving and smiling like everyone else. I don't dare look at Thera, everyone is standing strong on their own. Not even giving a glance at their tribute partner. I stay like that to. I hope at lease some people are giving their attention to me. Most of the attention is going to District 3 and 1 cause of Saffra and Byle. And some attention to the other tributes I mentioned earlier.

We start to come to the City Circle and stop in front of a tall balcony where I see President Snow.

"Hello to all fellow tributes" He begins, I don't bother to listen to what that bastard says after that. I mean he is the one making 24 kids fight to the death, including me. The speech of boredom ends and the chariot moves make into the building. I see our stylist waiting for us along with Ducain and Lentle.

"Oh you two were great! There must be some sponsers for you." Lentle helps us off the chariot.

"Well its workable." Everyone turns to Ducain looking mad. "What?" He aks stupidly.

"Um, lets get you guys to your apartment."

We walk to The Training Center or other known as my prison. It looks so strange so much like a tower. I walk into the building and Ducain, Lentle, Thera and I step into an elevator. Lentle presses a button that says "5". The elevator shots up faster than anything I've ever seen.

The elevator doors open and the apartment is amazing, much better than the train. There's a huge dinning table in the middle of the huge room along with a bunch of Avoxes too. My eyes widen at the sight.

"Well you two go wash up and we'll have supper. I'm sure you both must be hungry" Lentle tells two Avoxes to escort us to our rooms.

The Avox opens the door then leaves. I stand there looking around the room still stunned. I snap out of it. I hurry over to the dresser and change out of my costume and into sweat pants and a simple T-shirt and wash my hands.

Hunger over bares me as I walk out my room finding Lentle and Thera waiting for Ducain and I. I rush over to my seat and stare at the food. I think im gruelling again. Egg rolls, rice, chicken, soups, drinks, cheese, fried fruits, and everything else.

"If you'd like, you can dig in-" Before Lentle was even finished I Scarf down as much as I can bare.

GOD KNOWS HOW LONG LATER

I can't consume anymore food. I ate too much, and know I feel sleepy. Its been a long day.

"I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." I slowly pick myself up from my chair and head to my room. I collapse on my bed and fade to sleep.


	3. Training Starts Now

"In a few weeks 23 of you will be dead and 1 of you will be alive. The games will test your physical and mental strengths. So I hope you will pay attention to all survival skills, cause if you don't you might die a slow and painful death." The training instructor said, that scared me but I need to get some practice on blow darts fast before learning any survival skills.

"You may go" Everyone scatters off and I go around looking for blow darts. Dear lord I hope their here. I look and look until I finally see blow darts, the one with sharp ends not the needles. These blow darts are much more like weapons than the ones I use at home. I just hope they'll put blow darts in the arena, cause if they don't, I'm screwed. I quickly take them and find some dummies to throw them at. Across from me was a bunch of dummies not being occupied by Careers.

I throw a dart and start throwing them all one by one then two at the same time. I look to see if any game makers are watching. A good 40 percent of them are but the rest are watching someone else. Dammit! I turn around to see who it is. Oh great, it's the girl from District 3, Saffra. She's able to use every weapon in this room! She's throwing axes, knives, using a bow, sword. Everything. But still looks good well doing it . Wait, what am I saying! I shake my head and refocus on my darts, the only thing she isn't using. That's a really good thing.

I keep throwing my darts until I cant stand the pain anymore, so instead I'll go see what Thera's doing. I look to see what she's doing and instead Byle (The boy from 1) is annoying her. It seems he's been doing that to every girl tribute in this room. Such a douchbag. This goes on for another ten mintues or so until he finally leaves her alone after ten threats from Thera and I walk up to her.

"What was that?" I ask in curiosity.

"Career. I bet he's trying to get tributes to fall for him, and I think its working." We both turn to him, on his was bragging about all his muscles to The girl from District 8. Once again, total douchbag.

"Ugh, such a arrogant type, but arrogates can be a threat in the games. A threat to yourself." She says, and how right she was.

"Where do you want to go?" Thera asks. I put my hand on my chin, thinking.

"How about making a fire?" I suggest.

"Well, I was thinking more something in the weapons section." She turns and points to the all the weapons.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

We both walk to the weapons. I got some practice on my darts already, I'm very interested in what she has to offer.

"Aren't you gonna get your darts?" Thera turns around noticing I'm just standing there.

"I already got practice earlier. I wanna see what you can do." I say with a smirk.

"Fine then, Better take notes." She just smiles and turns her back to me, Then she starts. Three dummies come out of one and she throws three daggers at once. Amazing. Thera may only be 14 but she can definitely kill and her tall height for her age makes her seem older.

One dagger after another. I am very impressed. She throws another sux daggers.

"Good job, guess I should take notes." I say jokingly.

"Knew it." She smiles and pats my back.

"Hey, how long have we've been here?" I ask. Thera's head turns around and looks at the clock.

"Its only been an hour, why?" She asks.

"Cause I'm hungry and I want to get out of here."

"I think we all want to get out of here." Soon after I say that I hear peacekeepers coming in and stopping a fight. It seems Byle has gotten on the wrong nerves today. The girl from 9, that mayors daughter can put up a fight. I figured out her name is Hash. The peacekeepers lead Byle away from Hash, probably to give him some type of punishment for picking a fight with another tribute. Welcome to hell buddy. Its fine though, it was his choice to come here and be tortured. He did volunteer.

"What do you think the punishment will be?" Thera asks.

"Who cares?" We both laugh. "I'm going to the climbing station wanna come?" I ask.

"Nah, later. I'll just stay here, you go if you want." She continues with throwing her daggers and I walk over to the climbing station.

There are four people in front of me waiting to get their turn for climbing. Saffra from District 3 is in front of me, crossed arms and looking confident. Man, she is ho- Stay focussed Neal! There are cameras everywhere and this is being broadcasted district to district, and the game makers did promise the best games ever and whatever juicy stuff they can get, they will show. Plus, Katri would be watching to, and would kill me even if I came back alive for cheating. Well its not cheating if I'm just looking at Saffra... Nah she would still kill me.

I watch as the boy from District 8 fails to finish the climb. Saffra's up, she is a natural. She finishes in less than four minutes. As she walks by a devilish smirk falls on her face.

"Try beating that 5." She walks and shoves me at the same time. How rude! I bet I can totally beat that!

My turn comes up, and I start the climb. It was first a net then a rocky type of wall then you would fall down on a mat. I you fall anywhere before the end, you would come crashing to the ground with possible injures and be put in the games anyways. I manage to finish but not nearly as fast as Saffra. I can hear her already laughing. I walk up to her and give her an angry scowl.

"What intactly are you laughing at?" I say with an angry tone.

"You. What else?" She laughs again.

"Better watch your mouth there." I threaten. If my family is watching they must be disappointed with my actions either that, or shocked. I'm the most peaceful person you can know, I have never threaten anyone. Ever.

"Just cause your older doesn't mean you scare me." She's getting angry, I can tell. Before I can say or do anything else I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Come on Neal, just leave it." I turn around and its Thera.

"Better listen to her. She knows what she's talking about." Saffra says.

"Fine, but beware Saffra."

"Yeah, yeah I'll try not to die of old age." She walks off.

"What do you think your doing? You can end up being tortured!" Thera says frantically.

"Well, Sorry! She was the one bugging me!" I yell.

"You idiot, if you get mad then you already let her win." Thera just continues with her daggers.

After that my mind isn't focussed anymore so for the next hour or two all I did was learn a few survival skills and some plants but that's all. Time went by faster, I was trying to forget the troubles around me. If I possibly could. Most of my thoughts were about how I'm brutally going to be killed in the arena. Its like my nightmares are coming back to me. The only thing to keep my thoughts happy are thinking of the memories I had with Katri, but that can end up in tears. Oh how I wish I could feel her warmth and comfort. I wonder what she's doing right now? Is she watching? Or did she already find a new boyfriend? I know she could easily get any guy she ever wanted, but love finds it ways through everyone.

Before I can continue I feel a sharp pain hint my finger. I forgot about the fire I was making. I quickly move my hand using the other one to cover it. I tried to not show pain on my face at all even though it didn't hurt that much. I remove my right hand that was on top of my left. There's a small burn, I've had worse.

"Get him to the medic." I hear a trainer say.

"Um, no its not necessary. I really don't-" before I finish peacekeepers lead me to a weird room.

"Give me your hand." I don't hesitate. I give her my left hand. She looks at it and puts this weird oil thingy on it. I see the burn disappear before my eyes within minutes. I was amazed.

"What happened kid?"

"I got distracted, then I forgot I was making a fire." I explained.

"Fine. Go back to training and don't get in to more trouble." I walk out as calmly as possible. Trying not to run right out of the room I step out the exit.

I found that the tributes were exiting through a door I sneak in the line with Thera. And that's end of day one for training. God knows what hell will come for the rest.


	4. The Test?

I'm walking out the Training Center with Thera, thinking my first day of training is finally over. But then, everyone is leaded into the same room I was in when I got burned. What are we doing? I've never seen this in the games before, maybe something they always do off camera? No, they never do anything off camera, right?

All the tributes are now in a seat, waiting to be called by district and gender. My seat is beside Thera.

"What the heck are they doing? Are we already having our privet sessions with the gamemakers?" I ask, cause if it is, I'm not ready.

"No way, it can't be. The tributes have to go to the top floor and are called district to district, not put in the same room all at once cause that can end up in trouble." She whispered. The conversation ends after that. I'm still really confused though.

I keep looking at the ground until I hear my name called. My leg shakes from my nerves, what else am I supposed to do? It feels as if my body is numb, the nerves over taking me by the second. I remain like that for a solid ten minutes, until my head drifts from the floor to behide. And it's the girl from seven is staring at me, I think. It may just be that she's facing forward and her bags are covering her face, but it just sends chills down my spine. I stay frozen for a moment, for some reason not being able to move, Then I whip my head around once I was fully able to move my body again.

"Thera Cligtan." I see Thera stand up from her seat and make her way to a small room, and I know I'm next. What the hell am I supposed to do? Ducain and Lentle never told me about it, they told me the privet training sessions in three or four days, not now!

"Neal Roven." I stand up and peacekeepers lead me into a stain-glass room.

"You must be Neal, please extend your arm." I give her my arm as she prepares a needle. A strange orange haired woman, who's eyes look as if a tiger ready to take its prey.

"Um, may I ask why are you doing this?" I ask.

"You'll figure out soon, please relax your arm." She rubs my arm with water and then injects a needle into it. I close my eyes tightly trying to block out the un-bearable pain spreading through me. The needle comes out. I inhale deeply as my arm comes to a relief.

"Good job. Now, please give one of your hairs." She asked in her high pitched Capitol voice.

"Ugh, did you say hair? Like the one my head?" I sound so dumb saying that.

"Yes." I pluck a dark brown strand of hair out of my head.

"Here ya go." I hand her the hair.

"Now, do you know what your blood type is?" She asks.

"No." I answer, there's no doctors in my district, only healers.

"Do you know what your background is?"

"I think my family originally came from an Irish background but I'm not a hundred percent certain."

"Okay then. Thank for your corporation, you may exit."

I walk out the room uneasy from the amount of blood they took. I wobbly make my way to the elevator and press the "7" button. The elevator shoots up and opens quickly. I find that Thera is eating a bunch of sweets on the dining table.

"Oh, Neal! Please sit and have some treats, you must be a little light headed." Lentle gestures me into a chair. I slowly make my way to the dinning table. I grab a plate and place two cookies and some other green thing I can't identify. My hand grips on a spoon and I start to eat the green stuff. Once I finish my first bite, I ask the question that's been bobbling in my head.

"What was that test about?" I ask a bit to loud.

"What test? You had a test?" Ducain seems to be confused.

"The test we had today, you know, the one you didn't tell us about!" Thera slams her fist onto the table, vibrating the entire thing.

"Um, you guys will figure out soon enough, I wasn't allowed to tell you. Not even you Ducain." Lentle lifts her glass to her bright purple lips and takes a sip.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me? What, I'm not good enough tp know!" Ducain seems offended.

"No, of corse. We are going to figure out very soon. But beside that, how was your first day of training?" She asked.

"I did fine, but Neal made an enemy." Thera comments.

"What!" Ducain yells.

"It wasn`t my fault, she was trying to pick trouble with me!" I yell back.

"Who is it? A Career boy bugging you?" Ducain asks, Thera laughs.

"No... It was District 3, and it was the girl, Saffra." I tell him.

"Is she good? I`m talking fighting skills" Ducain asks.

"Pssh... not that much..." I put my head slightly down. Thera burst out laughing so hard, she almost fell right off her chair. Once she pulls herself together she speaks.

"Not that much? While you were trying to get attention from the gamemakers she had most of their attention." She continues to laugh. "She was able to use nearly every weapon in that room. Face it, she`s better than you`ll ever be." Thera gives me a smirk.

"Well then, make sure you're her friend, or else you can easily end up dead." Ducain takes a bite out of a brownie.

I gradually eat until my body feels as if there`s more blood in it. I push away my plate and stand up.

"I`m going to my room, call me out if you need anything." I speed walk to my room. I change into something more comfortable and jump on my bed, digging my face into my pillow. I hope that in my own room, I have a bit of privacy. I wonder how I`m gonna die. Knife? Axe? Hand and hand combat? Or maybe something worse, maybe even tortured to death. No, have to keep my mind off things like that for a while. But.. What is there to think about? Good thoughts, happy thoughts. But the only happy thoughts I have are with Katri. I remember a warm spring day, full of energy and sun. That was were Katri and I first met, and it was the worse way possible to meet someone.

FLASHBACK

_Oh God! I need to hurry before I'm late, again! I run as fast as my feet can go with two buckets in both my hands. I struggle to keep any water from falling out hoping that my boss won't mind a bit of water gone._

_Then all of a sudden I run right into someone and water splashes everywhere. Oh no, I'm dead. I sit there on the ground soaked in water, waiting for whoever I ran into to start yelling at me. _

"_I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" instead of hearing someone scowling at me, I hear a kind and soft voice._

"_No, it was my fault. I was running and wasn't looking ahead of me." I lift my shin to see a brunet girl standing before me, with her hand out to help me up. I accept the help and pull myself to my feet. _

"_Oh no, I got you all wet." I say, then I think it over.. It sounds... odd. _

"_I mean soaked.. That's what I mean." I correct. _

"_Its fine, you took quit a fall there." She's says. "I'm very sorry if your hurt."_

"_No, it was all my fault." I reassure her. " I must be going now." I shake her hand and run off to my work._

"Neal! Wake up now!"Thera shakes me to wake me up. I drifted to sleep.

"Huh? What?" I ask puzzled and confused.

"Its time for dinner. Get up." I slowly stand up and get out of the bed.

I walk toward the table like a zombie. I come to see everyone is already at the table. I take my seat at the dinning table and stare at the food. I grab my plate and fill it with.. Stuff. My eyes are still heavy from sleep and my body not yet awake.

"You don't look good." Ducain points out.

"I'm just.. Thinking and tired." I rub my eyes.

"About what?" Lentle asks, as she pours water into her crystal glass.

"About his girlfriend." Thera says half laughing half mocking me.

"Maybe, and shut up." I snarl at her. I take a mouthful of chicken in my mouth.

"Besides from Neal's love life, how about you Thera?" Ducain asks.

"What? About my love life? Talk about it to you? Oh fuck no." She says. "If you wanna know, ask me when we're working out a plan for the interviews. Not in front of these two morons. Your probably just high again."

"C'mon! We're all buddies!" Ducain yells wrapping his arm around my shoulder, I shake it off.

"If she doesn't want to tell you, she doesn't have to." I insure him.

After that, the meal stays silent for an hour. I sit there, bite after bite until my stomach is full. Once I finish, I just sit there looking at my empty plate. I really want to break the silence, but with what?

"Lentle, what was that test about?" I ask.

"I told you, soon. Very, very soon." Lentle replies.

"When! And why didn't anyone tell about this? Was I high again?" Ducain says.

"No Ducain, they just didn't tell you. I can't tell you two either."

"Fine. I'm out." Thera stands up and exits the room.

"You know, I'm gonna sleep a little early so I can have energy for training." I rise from my seat and walk away.

I open my door, I see my bed is perfect, like nobody touched it yet. I lie down and drag the covers over myself. I let out a sigh and close my eyes hoping that for a little while my troubles with just go away.


	5. Private Session with The Gamemakers

"What am I supposed to do in front of the gamemakers?" I ask.

"Whatever impresses them the most, higher scores mean more sponsers." Ducain says. In one hour it will be mine and Thera's turns for the private sessions with the gamemakers.

"I don't know what will impress them the most. Who knows if they'll even be sober by the time its get my turn."

"Okay." I reply. "But, I'm just.. Afraid that I'll get a bad score."

"Don't worry kid, now take a break and I'll tell you when to go."

1 HOUR LATER

I'm shaking. knowing that Thera is going before is the only thing keeping me from freaking out. I sit there on a silver bench with Thera waiting for our names to be called.

"Thera Cligtan." A motoned voice says.

"That's me." Thera stands up and walks toward the door.

"Good luck, knock their socks off." She walks out the room.

Ten minutes pass. I feel my heart beating fast, faster than usual. I wish I was first now, cause if I was, I wouldn't have to sit here on my own.

"Neal Roven." I turn my head towards the door. I swallow hard and walk to the door. The door opens and I look at the gamemakers. Oh thank god they haven't drank too much. I come to the darts and pick them up. I take one deep breath and begin. One after another, I hit every target in sight. After a while, I start throwing two at a time. I decide to continue until my arms feel as if they can't function anymore. Or is that pushing myself to hard? I think it is.

I finally stop breathing in and out cause I don't think I have enough oxygen in my body, I don't even think I was breathing at all. I turn around and walk straight out of the room. I don't bother looking at the gamemakers, nor do I care for what they are thinking of me. All I care about is the score that will seek a big fraction of sponsers I can possibly earn.

I continue to walk until I reach my way to the elevator. Two Avoxes moved out of the way and step into the elevator. I press the button that said '5' and I zoom up and the door opens. I come to see Thera and the other sitting in the living room area.

"Come join us Neal, we were waiting for you so we can talk about what you did for the gamemakers." She offers me a seat by Thera and I sit.

"So what happened?" Ducain leans from his seat toward Me and Thera.

"I threw a bunch of darts."

"And..?" Ducain says raising an eyebrow.

"That's its, was I supposed to do something else?" I ask.

"I'm just asking if that's all you did?"

"Yes, that was all I did but I was good at it." Oh jeez Ducain, come on man what was I supposed to do?

"Okay then, moving on." His eye switch from me to Thera. "What did you do?"

"I threw daggers and used a sword for a bit." She replies.

"Good, but the thing is, did you get their attention?"

"Well they seemed pretty expressed. How about you Neal?" Everyone's attention turns to me.

"Well... Um, you see... I didn't really pay attention." Thera's eyes widen and Ducain's jaw drops.

"That's fine Neal, Ducain only asked because it gave a slight clue to what your score is." Lentle said calmly.

"His score is also what can decide his death." Ducain snarls at her.

"Just please calm down." First she was slowly reaching for his shoulder then sly and quick she reaches his jacket and took a handful of pills out.

"You bitch! Give me those back!" He stands up from his seat and tries to grab her hand. Thera jumps up and clutches on to Ducain and tell him to stop.

"No. You need to get your act together if you expect one of these kids to come home." Her eyes are now tense and serious. Lentle gives the Avoxes the pills and ordered them to put the pills in the trash. "Now if you can stop getting high, you can start being a bit respectful."

"You are mental! I've been perfectly fine and I've been trying my best to help these kids get through this!" It seemed like Ducain was going to open his mouth and say something then he closes. He falls to his knees and passes out for a second. Lentle runs toward him and puts his arm around her and the Avoxes help.

"Goodness Ducain, you were taking the pills again weren't you?" She stands and allows the Avoxes lead him to the elevator. But he just yaks away and turns to his room. Before he turns the doorknob his head turns to Lentle.

"If you think I'm doing so badly, you mentor them." He opens and slams the door.

Lentle seems to look down for a second then quickly springs back up in a smile.

"Well, I apologize for the small conflict, but I am guessing he was meaning to ask what do you think your scores will be?"

"I might get a nine or eight." Thera says shrugging.

"Maybe an seven or eight."

"Okay, well take a break and I'll go talk to Ducain." Lentle gives her a faint smile and walks off.

I watch Lentle walk to the door and shuts it. The second the door closes I hear screaming and yelling already. It reminds me of when I still had my parents and they would fight all the time. Thera takes her seat beside me.

"What do you think they're yelling about?" She asks.

"Shit, and crap and stuff." Thera looks at me then looks at the door.

"Come on." She starts tip-toeing to the door to Ducain's room.

"What are you doing?" I snap while following her. She leans the side of the head on the door and I do the same.

"I feel like we're stalking right now." I tell her in a whispered voice.

"Shut up." She says.

"Get the hell out of here!" I'm guessing Ducain said that.

"Look, just lay off the stupid drugs until the entire games are over. There's just something about those two that makes me feel like one of them actually has a chance of being victor." Says Lentle.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe cause their just...Different. And being good looking is a good thing. You have to have hope, Ducain."

"No, I don't. There's a reason I'm not getting to attached to these kids you know-"

"I know why. Its because you don't want to get hurt again, have to see more people you care about die."

After that, It stays silent. I start to hear footsteps heading towards the door. My eyes widen and give Thera a look to move away. We run into our rooms and shut the doors. Once the footsteps fade into nothing I open my door and knock on Thera's door.

"She's gone." Thera opens her door.

"Good. I never knew how mush Lentle cared. I guess Ducain really is a high ass. I think we should get ready for dinner and wash up." I nod and return to my room.

The dinner stands before me. I look from my plate to the chair where Ducain is supposed to sit. Its empty. Our meal continues silently, my heart pumping louder than anything in the huge room. It feels like forever until I finish and all I wanna do is just get my death over with instead of making me stay in a prison. Something tells me I should eat more. If I'm going to be put in an arena to my death, might as well enjoy their luxury items. I grab some duck and mash potato (whatever that is) and eat it. I look up, and see that Lentle is not in the happy mood she's usually in. I want to say something and break the ice, but there's nothing to say and I don't wanna bring up Ducain.

I figure there's no point in me staying and continuing with the awkwardness.

"I'm gonna go in my room." I stand up and walk to my room, dodging Avoxes on my way there. Once I enter my room and close the door, I take a deep breath. I walk towards my bed and slowly sit down. My eyes are on the ground, processing everything that's going on. I lay down on my bed with that its high quality sheets were the thin, grey ones and home.

_No, thinking of home makes my head ache._

I lay there in my bed as stiff as a rock. I shut my eyes trying so hard to fall asleep, cause if I don't... I might scream, or yell, or break down, or anything! I just wanna let it all out! But I can't, not when I know the cameras are watching me now.


	6. The Scores

I'm so nervous. Never mind nervous, more like scared half to death. Its time to see what our scores are. I sit in the living room area with my stylist, Thera's stylist, Ducain, and Lentle. We all stare at the TV and listen to what Caesar has to say.

"From District 1, Byle scores an...9" Of corse, always giving those Careers the high scores. "Sparkle scores a...10" It seems as if Sparkle has outdone her partner. "District 2 Skene scores a...10" No surprise there. "Valeria scores a...10" I swallow wondering what Saffra's score will be. I hope its lower than mine. The male from District 3 passes, he won't be much trouble. "Saffra scored a...10" My stomach starts feeling sick. " District 4 Leonis scores a...7" My eyes widen, a Career has never scored that low in the last twenty years. The Careers are gonna kill him for sure. I remind myself to breath in and out as my turn comes up. "District 5 Neal scores a...9" I smile hearing what he said, all my butterflies gone. "Thera scores a..." I lean towards the TV. "10" everyone congratulates us on our scores, but I continue to stare at the TV. I figure out that the creepy girl with bangs over her eyes from District 7 scored a 8, Her name is Journee or something. And Hash from District 9 scored a 9. I see my competition is tuff this year.

"Aw! Look how well you two did!" say Lentle.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Ducain comments. The cheering and clapping soon stop once we hear Caesars voice again.

"But." He says. But? What _but_? "This year was promised to be the best yet, and it definitely is." We all freeze. "If you didn't know, the tributes went through a test. And in this test, they will see which tribute they match up with. And by match-up I mean..." He makes this funny face that means these matches are in the romance section.

"Oh shit! Katri is gonna kill me!" I yell.

"What the hell are they thinking? Getting us to be friends... or more... then make us kill each other! What idiots!" Thera says and after the attention goes back to the screen.

"Now, we will see who is who's match. We will be basing this off of the ladies." He arches an eyebrow. "Here are the matches." District 1, Sparkle and Leonis get matched, its strange because of how strong she is and how weak he is. District 2, Valeria and Skene get matched up. District 3, Saffra gets matched up with me. Wait, what! Oh shit, oh shit, shit! Dear Lord, why me? I have to get matched up with the hottest tribute? And I have a girlfriend! Calm down Neal, just calm down. District 4, the girl, Mager gets matched up with the boy from 8. Thera gets matched up with Byle. I hear her curse as she sees their names cross the television screen. Journee gets matched up with no one, weird. Hash is matched to two tributes. It keeps going on until District 12 girl shows up then its over.

"So that raps up all the matches." Says Caesar flashing his white smile "And a little reminder that we never told our tributes about this, so this is all new to them."

"It must have took them by shock." says Claudius.

"Of corse it is! And before we go, I'm pleased to say that instead of all the tributes doing their interviews tomorrow, President Snow has decided that there will be a dinner party for the tributes to mingle and such, then the interviews will be done the following day." After that, Thera's stylist turns off the TV.

"This is gonna be interesting." says Ducain.

"Lentle...Did you know about this?" Asked Iberis.

"You see, the gamemakers wouldn't allow me to tell you about this until the day of the scores." Lentle smiles.

"So let me get this straight." Thera started "that test was for this, correct?"

"Yes." She replied.

"And by 'Match' they mean..." Thera trails off.

"Yes, that's what they mean."

"Dammit!" And outburst from Thera. "And what about you? Don't you have anything to say about this?" She turns to me.

"I'm just... thinking about how Katri is gonna react to this."

"To be honest, I think she will understand. Maybe..." says Lentle.

"Oh yeah, thanks. That just makes me feel _so_ much better"

"Hey, be grateful you didn't get matched up with Byle." says Thera taking a her seat beside me and rest her head on the couch and closes her eyes. "This just makes me more stressed out."

The room stays silent for a while then Ducain tells us to head back to our rooms. I head to my room and plop down on my bed. I let out a sigh and close my eyes and start thinking.

_Okay, so if I don't do anything with Saffra Katri won't get mad. I hope._

For the rest of the day I just wanna relax for a bit and maybe get some time for myself.


	7. Oh Great, Dinner Party

My eyes open from sleep. Lentle hovering over me saying something, I don't know what.  
"Neal! Wake up! It's time to get you ready for the dinner party tonight." I rub my eyes turning my head to the clock, it's three in the noon. Oh crap, I slept in again.  
I lift my feet out the covers and slowly walk to the door. I yawn and walked towards my stylist. This is going to be a long day.

A long time later.

I'm wearing a sleek black jacket and black dress pants. I stand in the elevator with Thera at my side. Before I know it, the elevator dings and the doors open. I come to see that half the tributes are already here, to my left; I see a huge table filled with food, deserts, and snacks. On my right, I see a slightly shorter table covered with all types of drinks… mostly whiskey. I look around and everyone is paired up in two. Then it hits me, everyone is talking to their matches, with the exception of Thera. I gulp and see that Saffra is sitting alone in a tight red dress that ends in inches after it starts. Thera nudges me in the stomach,  
"You disgusting pervert." She says jokingly.  
"What?" I ask her.  
"It's obvious what you're looking at. Be careful, there are cameras everywhere." She walks off to the drinks but stops halfway and turns her head around, "And by that, I mean **everywhere**."  
Before I could think of a reply, I hear a voice from the balcony,  
"President Snow." I whisper under my breath.  
"Hello tributes! I hope you all enjoy this extra day before entering the arena. Go ahead and mingle and enjoy our luxury items!" He says. I hear sounds of applause coming from other tributes. Then drunk Ducain wraps his arm around my shoulder and says,  
"Saffra's your match. Go talk to her… now!"  
"But I have a girlfriend, dude!"  
"I don't give a damn!" He says, "Being her match can give you sponsors. Now GO!" He leaves me and goes the elevator. I guess I have to suck it up like a man. I slowly walk towards her, struggling to breath every of the way.  
"Hi." I say to Saffra.  
"What the hell do you want?" She asks me.  
"Well, good greetings to you too." I mock her. "Can I take a seat?"  
"Just because you're my match, doesn't mean anything… Roven."  
"Well, I guess this isn't going to work well. And by the way, I have a girlfriend already, you know." I smirk.  
"Oh really? How much do you pay her?" She laughs.  
"Haha, very funny. What are you doing here all by yourself? Aren't you supposed to have men all over you?" I joke.  
"Let's cut the crap." She stares at me.  
"Let's go get some drinks." I told her, I give her out my hand. She hesitates for a second, then accepts and we walk towards the drinks. "What do you want?" I ask.  
"Grape juice? Whatever, anything's fine."  
"Okay, I'll get grape juice." I look around the table to see if there were any grape juice. I spot a purple looking liquid in a punch bowl. I take to cups and fill them up with the grape juice.  
"Wanna see who can gulp it down first?" Saffra asks me.  
"Sure, why not? 1…"  
"2…"  
"3…" I say as I drank it all down. "Whoa, I feel… dizzy." I feel light headed so I sit down on one of the benches with Saffra.  
"You idiot, are you sure that was grape juice?" She asks looking weary herself.  
"Honestly, no." I smile but she just smacks my head. "Ow..."  
"So... Dear god, whatever. Lets just cut the crap and make out." What she said took me by shock, am I drunk or just dreaming this? Before I can answer, she pulls me by the jacket and shoves us in a supply closet. She closes the door and lets down her hair. She bites her lower lip and starts backing me against the wall. Then, our lips crash together. My eyes are still wide open. Her kisses are rough, unlike Katri. Her kisses are wet and hot and... seductive in a way. Her hands holding on the his shirt, his hands on her back pulling her closer than they already were. Her lips tasted like chocolate and sugar, while her tongue distracted him for most time being. No, no, no! This is wrong! I love Katri, no one else. I quickly push her away.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." I speed walk away and exit closet.  
_What the hell just happened? Did I just... cheat? Well tetchily she made the first move. Snap out of it! Why did I do that? I'm an idiot, I threw it all out the window._  
Guilt over takes me. My stomach turns to knots. My chest pounds like a drum. I need to figure out how to fix this. If there's still hope. I have to think. If we were in a closet, there can't be any cameras right? Yeah, I'll believe that for now.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
"Ah!" I yell.  
"What?" Oh thank god, its Thera.  
"Nothing." I say.  
"You seem... jumpy. Did something happen with Saffra?" She gives me a devilish grin.  
"No!" I say too sharply.  
"Ha! You two were... screwing, weren't you?" She laughs.  
"What? No, your crazy."  
"Says you." Thera gives me a nudge and walks away. I was being to obvious, they'll figure out for sure.

I look down to the floor, with a strange feeling. That feeling when you were five and would lie to your mom about only one cookie from the jar and not the hole thing. I did such a stupid thing, a sin, that's what Gracy would call it. The worst part is I embraced it! Oh jeez, why am I freaking out so much? There no cameras in a closet, that's what i agreed on.

I look up and find a bench to sit on. I look around seeing if there's any action going on. Guess I better be more careful with what i wish for. I see several make out sessions going on. Journee is standing alone, I feel kinda bad for her. I mean, she didn't get matched with anyone, even though that gives her a huge edge for the audience but can have its down sides. My eyes skirt to two guys fighting over Hash. Its the two male tributes she got matched with.

Out of surprise, I hear a yell. Byle's yell. Ha! Thera just poured a punch bowl on him. Hes soaked. I can't help but start laughing, and everyone else joins in. He runs to the elevator and presses the button and the doors shut with a *ding*.

Hours pass and I'm on my way to my apartment. I'm tired, my feet ache and my eyes are heavy. I slowly walk out the door and make my way to the room, I'm like a zombie.

"How was the party, dear?" Lentle says.

"Good." I close my room door be hide me. Finally, this day can be over.


	8. Recaps For The Day

**Hey! So, there's gonna be a few of POV (Point Of View) switches in this chapter. And its also really short. Enjoy!**

* * *

Its time for me to watch the recap for the dinner party. Last night i stayed up thinking until my brain passed out. My eyes drift to my legs to the TV.

The tape hows an over view of when half the tributes were already there. Later on, once all the tributes have arrived, there comes President Snow. After than, it all begins. It first shows the huge fight over Hash. I see that the boy from District 6 in one of them. Then it shows Journee all alone with hair on her face not showing a single emotion. Once that sad little part was over, there it showed Skene and Valeria sitting there awkwardly not even giving a glance at each other. Soon it shows Leonis and Sparkle. Shes giggling and holding his arm and shit. Leonis looks nervous and nice with all the flirting going on. And now, it shows Saffra and I. It all happens, some parts cut and right when I was hoping it would move on to some other person it stayed. I just realized something, even if there aren't any cameras in the closet, it will still show me walking in a fricking closet with Saffra. Okay, I'm screwed.

And here it goes. I see me and Saffra making out on the screen. I look around and see that everyone's mouths are opened wide. I didn't know how rough and sexual the kiss really was. Her arm going into my shirt, my hands o her back pulling her so close. It zooms in our lips and there's a lot of tough going on there. Dear God, please don't let Katri hate me. Please, please, please let it be over!

After a few more seconds... or minutes, it stops and goes to other matches. I look around the room, all mouths opens. Thera stares at me in awe. Ducain's eyeballs are almost popping out of his head. Lentle is sitting there trying not to make a big deal out of it but failing.  
"You liar, you were totally screwing." Says Thera. I think of saying something back, but I decide to continue watching the rest of the show.

My mind just leaves the television and switch to Katri. She hates me, she totally hates me. That's it. There's no use coming home anymore. Katri, the love of my life has been humiliated in front of the whole district. Falling for a jackass like me. All i want to do is die now, and I'll have the chance to do that very soon very soon. Why am I such an idiot? Why does this have to happen to me? Why did I get reaped!? Before i can think, I storm off into my room. I slam the door behide me and run into the washroom. And the greaf sets in.

**Katri's POV**  
Mt heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. How could he? The district is silent. All eyes turn on me. Everyone in District 5 stares i shame. Tears form in my eyes and I run.  
Why, Neal? Why! How could you do this to me! I loved you so much!  
My heart is being crushed. I swing open the door to my house and run to the basement. Tears stream down my face.  
What's wrong with me? What made him so tempted that he would kiss another girl?  
I soab harder. The pain hurts so much! This is worst than being tortured. More tears fall to my eyes.

A knock inturrepts my sorrow.  
"Who's there?" I say.  
"It's me" I hear a posh voice replied.  
"What is it Doner?" I ask.  
"Are you okay? Nobody has seen you in hours. We were all getting worried." He explains.  
"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine after my boyfriend kissed another girl." I sarcastically reply.  
"You don't need him, he doesn't deserve you."

He's right, this proved I'm too good for him.  
"Your right."  
"Good, you believe it." Of course i do, but... my heart is still not at ease. Tears drip down my cheeks again.

To my surprise, a hand wipes my tears away. I start bawling again. Doner kneels down and kisses my forehead. I look up at him.  
"Don't cry over something that isn't wroth it." He sits next to me, I barry my face in his or three hours of crying pass, It could've been a day. Too many questions, yet no answers. If only I could do something about it.

**Gracy (POV)**

I stare at the ground. Poor Katri, such a sweet girl. My brother has now shamed our family, forced a sin on all of us.  
"Whats wrong?" asked young Erwin.  
"Nothing, lets just go." I tug on hid arm and we leave. I push my way through the crowd while tightening my grip on Erwins little hand. It wasn't too hard, nobody was looking at us, only to avoid looking at Neal's family for being an idiot.

Walking home seemed to be such short time while in trace of thought. I walk in my home, barely a home though. It has two small rooms, one of Neal and his brother to share. I head to our kitchen and start cutting up some apples for Erwin to eat. Poor boy, so young and has nearly nothing. And Neal is making it no better. After slicing the apple, i grab a slightly broken plate and hand it to Erwin.  
"Thank you Gracy." He says with a smile, "But what was Neal doing with that lady? She didn't look like Katri." I look to the ground.

I refuse to answer. Why did Neal have to be such an idiot? He must have lost every sponsor he could possibly get.  
"Gracy, please answer me." He asks in his calm gentle voice.  
"Later in life, one day." I say without a thought.

What bad influence Neal had passed along to Erwin. Neal should never show his face in this district again. He went against everything this place stands for. It's not right, how he hurt her like that. Taking advantage of that girl. I'm so upset that my blood boils.  
"Gracy, pretty please tell me."  
"No is no Erwin. That is my answer, no questions asked."


End file.
